


you’re so fuckin’ annoying

by princeproject



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Come Eating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Ranmaru is kinda mean in this lmao, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smoking, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeproject/pseuds/princeproject
Summary: Ranmaru was more than annoyed and ended up bringing Reiji back to his hotel room, where Reiji wouldn’t stop cuddling up to the rockstar and being an absolute nuisance. Ranmaru had become annoyed. Extremely annoyed.





	you’re so fuckin’ annoying

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write an utapri fanfic just for fun! hope u enjoy 💕

Reiji didn’t even know how he got into this position.

All he remembers is that after one of Quartet Night’s live shows, the four band members went out for some drinks and he became incredibly intoxicated unlike the rest of the members. Ranmaru, of course, was the first person for Reiji to lean on, telling him that he wants to go to home. Ranmaru was more than annoyed and ended up bringing Reiji back to his hotel room, where Reiji wouldn’t stop cuddling up to the rockstar and being an absolute nuisance. Ranmaru had become annoyed. Extremely annoyed.

Now, there Reiji was, his vision blurred as he watched the headboard of the bed violently slam against the wall, rattling the picture frames loudly and making the decorations more than askew. He held onto the headboard for dear life as the bed creaked viciously underneath him and Reiji could’ve of sworn he heard the legs of the bed rubbing against the wood of the floor and scratching it up to shreds.

Reiji’s amber locks were absolutely disheveled, slightly falling over his droopy, steal gray eyes, his cheeks flushed red as his mouth was shamelessly opened, uncontrollable moans and groans escaping his wildly bruised red lips. His legs were spread wide open, his pelvis almost touching the bed, exposing himself to the world as his hot caverns were brutally and shamelessly rammed into by a certain rockstar that held strongly onto his waist with a bruising grip.

“You like that, baby?” Ranmaru whispered, his voice low and husky voice, a hint of mischievousness hinted within his tone. “You like me fuckin’ the life outta ya?”

Reiji didn’t even have the brains to respond properly, moaning out at the hot voice that whispered in his ear. Ranmaru rammed into him so hard and so good that his body jolted forward viciously at every thrust, a thin line of drool spilling out of his mouth. Ranmaru knew Reiji liked it rough and nasty, and the rockstar definitely wasn’t going to hold back even if that meant Reiji wasn’t going to be able to walk properly for the next month.

“S-So fucking good!” Reiji whined, panting uncontrollably like an absolute dog. “D-Dont stop! Please, don’t stop!”

Ranmaru loved the sound of Reiji’s whining, moaning voice — all desperate and vulnerable, a complete contrast to his usual giddy and upbeat self that Ranmaru would constantly become annoyed with. The rockstar slammed his length deeper into the hot, moist caverns of Reiji, digging his painted nails into Reiji’s skin and growling, using this control he had as payback for all the time Reiji had gotten on his nerves.

“Can’t be so annoying now, can you?” Ranmaru growled. “Can’t get on my nerves when I’m fuckin’ you so hard like this, huh?”

Reiji was absolutely taken aback when he felt a strong hand firmly lay a solid smack on his asscheek, the sound of the impact echoing the room. Reiji yelped in pain and held onto the headboard even tighter, knowing that he was definitely going to be pulling splitters out by tomorrow morning. With a grunt, Ranmaru laid another smack upon Reiji’s ass, watching as his peachy skin turned blushing red and smirking at the sight. The pain and pleasure was much too much for Reiji, turns brimming in his cloudy gray eyes. Ranmaru then harshly grabbed onto Reiji’s hair and pulled his head back, asserting his dominance. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Ranmaru said, smacking Reiji’s ass over and over and over again until his skin was bruised and beat, earning himself absolute porn star noises from Reiji. “You’re such a sick fuck. You’re fuckin’ disgusting. You dirty whore.”

Reiji moaned out, his plump red lips in a perfect O-shape. How come all of those harsh words were turning him on more and more? The way Ranmaru verbally and physically abused him with his menacing voice and menacing hands was an absolute dream for Reiji — he was in heaven and he didn’t want it to end. 

“A-Ah,  fuck , yes!” Reiji moaned, bouncing his hips back onto Ranmaru’s length desperately and feeling as Ranmaru massaged the bruises on his ass. “I-I’m dirty — I’m such a dirty whore,  ngh — ! Fuck me, fuck me harder, oh please! Please! Don’t stop!”

Ranmaru chuckled darkly at Reiji’s desperate pleas, an idea popping up in his head. He knew exactly what to do in order to make Reiji  squirm , torture him, and make him upset. Like the ruthless person Ranmaru was, he abruptly stopped ramming his length into Reiji, and pulled out, sitting back on his legs with the biggest grin on his face. The sudden loss of extreme pleasure made Reiji cry out, tears falling down his slender cheeks.

“Why did you stop?” Reiji cried, turning his head to look at Ranmaru whom was grinning evilly. “Fuck me, please! Don’t stop, oh please, oh please!”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and looked away nonchalantly. “Nah, I don’t feel like it anymore,” he said with a small smirk. “I’m tired of how annoying you sound. Go fuck yourself instead, whore.” 

Reiji cried — he was desperate. So, so desperate! He didn’t even care that Ranmaru was being such a mean bastard — he just wanted his cock in him again  right now.  Reiji didn’t hesitate to turn and switch positions with Ranmaru, the rockstar now laying with his back to the bed, staring up at the blushing, desperate Reiji that loomed over him. 

“What cha’ going to do, baby?” Ranmaru purred. “So desperate that you’re gonna ride my cock? You’re pathetic.”

Reiji bit his lip harshly. Ranmaru could see right through him. The man didn’t answer Ranmaru as he slowly, but surely, lowered himself down onto Ranmaru’s thick length, letting out choked moans and noises as he did so. Ranmaru put his hands behind his head and watched with amusement as Reiji began to try his best to get the same leverage of pleasure that Ranmaru was giving to him mere seconds ago.

Reiji bounced and bounced on Ranmaru’s dick, his amber locks hopping up and down with each solid movement, and even though his thickness felt so good inside of him, it just wasn’t enough. Reiji wanted it long and hard — he wanted his insides to be blown to smithereens, and trying to get that by himself just wasn’t working. Plus, Reiji’s thighs and hips hurt so fucking badly from all that pain Ranmaru had given him, he could barely lift himself back up after going down. Crystal tears streamed down Reiji’s cheeks and he etched red marks into Ranmaru’s chest with his nails. This wasn’t enough. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this wasn’t enough! 

“Please,” is all Reiji could cry out. “Please, Ranran! Please, oh please, oh please!”

Ranmaru didn’t seem fazed by Reiji’s tearsand desperate pleas at all. “Is please all you can fuckin’ say? You sound stupid.” Ranmaru said rudely, reaching over to the nightstand near the bed to grab a cigarette from the pack. The rockstar lit the cigarette calmly and began to smoke it, blowing the puffs right upwards to Reiji just to tease him even more. 

That little action Ranmaru did was so rude, so impolite, so disrespectful — but also so fucking hot. Reiji ran his fingers through his amber locks as he felt like he was going to go insane any second. This was absolute torture! His thighs burned, his heart was pounding, and his needy ass ached for more. Just give him more!

Ranmaru saw Reiji madly grip onto his amber locks and he smirked slyly, beginning to massage his thumbs into Reiji’s hips, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he whispered, “If you beg harder, maybe I’ll give you what you want. You gotta sound convincing though or else you’re finishing off yourself tonight. You wouldn’t want that, now would you? So beg, bitch. Beg me to fuck you.”

Reiji dug his nails into Ranmaru’s skin. “Fuck me, please!” Reiji cried, grinding his ass down onto Ranmaru’s cock. “Please, Ranran, I want you to fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, please! Please!  Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! ”

Ranmaru chuckled and burned out his cigarette, not even bothering to respond to Reiji’s begging as he began to mercilessly pound his length into Reiji like he was some sort of lifeless sex doll. Reiji screamed out, his back arching and his nails digging even deeper into Ranmaru’s skin, so hard that he most likely had even drawn blood. Reiji’s eyes practically rolled back into his head and he moaned out dumbly, his head falling back and exposing his long neck that was covered in dark red and purple lovebites. This was more like it. This is what Reiji wanted. Ranmaru abusing his prostate and fucking him like he was some prostitute that he paid money to fuck. 

Incoherent moans left Reiji’s mouth, his eyebrows furrowing, sweat dripping down his chin, his face and neck absolutely beat red. Ranmaru was hitting his prostate dead on every time and Reiji felt all of his senses go numb, his mind going to absolute static. He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice that Ranmaru had switched positions with him, Reiji now laying on his back as Ranmaru lifted both of his legs to get more access to his needy hole.

Reiji thought Ranmaru pounding into him while he was riding him was good, but nothing could beat Ranmaru shamelessly spreading Reiji’s legs wide open in the air to viciously fuck the life out of him. It was all too good, too perfect, Reiji chanting and screaming Ranmaru’s name over and over again, he knew his throat would be sore the next morning. Reiji’s hands gripped and scratched down Ranmaru’s back, his ears ringing and drool spilling out of his mouth. Ranmaru rested Reiji’s legs on his shoulders and reached his hands forward to momentarily caress Reiji’s cheeks, and Reiji thought that was the first gentle action Ranmaru has given him all night, that is, until Ranmaru’s hands suddenly ventured down towards Reiji’s neck and began to choke him.

Reiji could feel his throat closing up, and the pleasure and pain that came with it actually made him feel like he was going to pass out, and he knew bruises were going to be prettily decorating his peachy skin. Reiji’s hands went to Ranmaru’s and he felt the strong veins of it, somehow managing to make eye contact with Ranmaru to lovingly press his lips outward in a kiss motion. 

“You’re so fuckin’ annoying,” Ranmaru purred. “And I fuckin’ hate it.”

Ranmaru released his bruising grip around Reiji’s neck and dipped downward to meet lips. The kiss was wet, sloppy, and dirty, their tongues swirling around and making an absolute mess of saliva, both of them moaning so hotly and passionately. Their sweating bodies were pressed together and Reiji believed that this was the deepest Ranmaru has ever been inside of him, their bodies connecting as one. Reiji could feel himself coming closer and closer to his climax, overwhelming heat pooling in his stomach and pelvis area.

Reiji couldn’t even tell Ranmaru that he was about to cum, his mind completely elsewhere, and when he finally unleashed the load of hot, white, gooey cum all over their stomach and chests with the loudest scream he’s ever heard come out of his mouth, his nails scratching down Ranmaru’s skin and his toes curling in ecstasy, he heard Ranmaru almost chuckle in amusement. Ranmaru kept fucking Reiji through his orgasm, and not too long after, he released his hot seed into Reiji’s clenched ass, some of the gooey liquid even somehow overflowing and spilling out of his pulsating body. Reiji enjoyed the feeling of the hot warmth filling him up, and oh god if he was able to have kids, he’d want to have all of Ranmaru’s. He wanted to be filled to the brim with Ranmaru’s hot seed everyday if he could.

Ranmaru slowly pulled his cock out of Reiji’s twitching hole with a squelching noise, watching as even more cum spilled out. The rockstar dipped two fingers into the substance and even scooped some of Reiji’s cum, too, forcing his fingers through Reiji’s mouth and making the man taste both of their cum mixture. Reiji, absolutely powerless, sucked on Ramaru’s fingers obediently, loving the taste of their sweet releases. 

That’s when Ranmaru collapsed next to Reiji, the two panting like they’ve just ran a marathon. Reiji slowly cuddled up to Ranmaru’s chest and laughed weakly, drawing imaginary circled upon it. Ranmaru lazily reached over to the nightstand again and got another cigarette to light, sticking it in his mouth and breathing in the toxic smoke. Reiji looked up towards Ranmaru and swiftly stole the cigarette, putting it in his mouth instead.

“You’re so mean, Ranran,” Reiji pouted as he took a puff of the cigarette. “I didn’t even realize you could be that mean to me.”

Ranmaru snatched back the cigarette. “And you’re so fuckin’ annoying,” Ranmaru growled, earning him a smile from Reiji. “So I guess we’re even.”


End file.
